Communications satellites are artificial structures that relay and in some cases amplify telecommunications signals. They create a communication channel between a source transmitter and a receiver at different ground-based location, such as locations on Earth. Communications satellites may be utilized for television, telephone, radio, internet, and military applications. Wireless communication utilizes electromagnetic waves to carry signals. These waves require line-of-sight, and are thus obstructed by the curvature of the Earth, or other objects. The purpose of communications satellites is to relay the signal around the curve of the Earth, or other objects, allowing communication between widely separated points. Communications satellites may be carried into orbit by a carrier craft. Storage space aboard these craft may be expensive. Thus, a design that minimizes the volume of the satellite may reduce costs.